AddicitonGirl
by AddictionGirl
Summary: Aqui vocês vão encontrar a melhor fonte de informação sobre o pessoal mais cool da cidade. Conflitos, romances, brigas, insinuações, confusões, drama e tudo que há de melhor na vidinha mundana de nossos adolescentes mimados favoritos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi, Gente!**_

Aqui vocês vão encontrar a melhor fonte de informação sobre o pessoal mais cool da nossa cidade. Conflitos, romances, brigas, insinuações, confusões, drama e tudo que há de melhor na vidinha mundana de nossos adolescentes mimados favoritos.

Eu lhes direi quem ultimamente virou_ IN _e quem passou pra _OUT_. Eu vou contar pra vocês os maiores segredos que rolam nessa misteriosa rodinha popular, afinal eu não sou exatamente boa em guardar segredos.

E tenham certeza que eu sempre serei a primeira a saber, mas não se preocupem, vocês serão os próximos. Eu vou contar. Eu sempre conto tudo!

**FLAGRA**

_**B**_ e _**D**_ se falando normalmente. O que será que aconteceu com essas duas?

_**F**_ encantado com uma novatinha. Será que agora ele vai mudar sua opção de par para o baile?

_**M**_ se mostrando muito _IN _perto de _**J**_. Parece que alguém está tentando arranjar logo um par. E por falar em _**M**_, mais alguém percebeu como ela e _**A**_ estão distantes ultimamente? O que será que rolou? Não se preocupem, eu logo vou saber!

**Uma palavrinha sobre os Simulados**

Não enlouqueçam. Eu sei que são esses simulados que irão realmente contar como algo para nosso vestibular, mas todos vocês sabem disso. E provavelmente o primeiro deles pode vir a ocorrer neste mês de março. E o melhor conselho que eu posso te dar é que tome um bom e longo banho relaxante, tire um bom cochilo na maior cama da casa, se entupa de refrigerante, pinte as unhas com o novo tom de roxo que você acabou de ver nas minhas lindas unhas e faça uma bela máscara facial. Muitos de vocês podem não acreditar, mas beleza é _realmente_ tudo. Você estará muito melhor do que se passasse a noite acordada fazendo resumos complicados que jamais terá tempo de ler amanhã.

Boa sorte pra todos nós!

Pra você que me ama,

**Addiction Girl**


	2. AddictionGirl

**Oi, Gente!**

Que _**D**_ e _**D"**_ estão separados todo mundo já sabe, mas dúvido que alguém realmente saiba dizer o porquê. Será que nosso queridinho dramático já se cansou de nossa santa enjoadinha? Ou foi ela que se cansou de suas rabugisses? A verdade ninguém sabe, mas eu tenho meus palpites. Acreditem, logo vocês irão saber mais.

* * *

_**Seu E-Mail**_

From: Biaa ()

Adoreii e confesso que estou curiosa para descobrir que são os personagens.  
ahh adoro uma fofoca, mas quem não gosta? XD

Bjoss querida!

**R:** Hm... tenho que falar: Eu também adoro fofocar! Principalmente quando o assunto da fofoca são pessoas glamurosamente polêmicas como nós!

Bjinhuss pra você.

* * *

**FLAGRA**

_**C**_ sendo premiada por suas boas ações no ano passado, perante todo o corpo estudantil. Parece que alguém está em seu dia de sorte huh?

_**B**_ e _**A**_ passando o intervalo juntas. Parece que novos laços de amizade estão surgindo esse ano. Finalmente, as duas são _tão_ perfeitamente fúteis...

_**V**_ e _**D" **_numa enorme _proximidade_ na primeira cerimônia de abertura anual da escola. O que será que tá rolando?

* * *

**NOVATAS ESPAÇOSAS**

Vocês devem saber do que eu estou falando. Estou me referindo aquelas meninas que pareciam quietinhas e inofensivas no começo, mas que assim que se sentiram em terreno firme, começaram a mostrar a verdadeira face. São aquelas garotas que se consideram as coisas mais lindas lindas e inteligentes que Deus já fez, e juram que todo e qualquer carinha está apaixonado por elas. Elas são aquelas pessoas que tentam se aparecer no meio da aula. Aquela que te irrita babando o professor. Cuidado com elas. Elas podem vir a ser a garota mais cinica que você irá conhecer em toda a sua vida. Ela vai tomar seu lugar de queridinha com os professores, tentará ser venerada pelos outros alunos e vai levar com ela o coração daquele gato por quem ela já notou que você é apaixonada. Ela vai te irritar com o risinho idiota dela durante a aula. E ela vai te enlouquecer porque por mais que a odiemos, os caras a amam.

E o pior dessa situação é que no fundo todas sabemos que a odiamos porque a invejamos. Ela tem sempre um pouco da gente ou ao menos o que queriamos ser ou fazer, mas que nunca tivemos coragem. Quantas de nós sempre quiseram grudar em um cara e depois beijá-lo sem parecer a maior imbecil com um fora? Ela é tão decidida quanto ao que quer, que isso nos faz pirar. O verdadeiro motivo para odiá-la é que ela tem uma caracteristica muito rara para nós, _meras belezas divinas da elite_, ela é totalmente segura de si.

E por mais que nos neguemos a admitir, ela é tudo o que nós detestavelmente gostariamos de ser. Afinal, é dificil as pessoas não falarem de _seres_ com a beleza igual a nossa. E impossivel com a _piranhice_ igual a dela. Mas todos não amamos uma polêmica?

Vejo vocês logo mais!

Pra você que me ama,

**Addiction ****Girl**


	3. postando e postando

**AddictionGirl**

_" Só há uma coisa no mundo pior do que ser falado : Não ser falado." - **Oscar Wilde**

* * *

_

**Oi Gente!**

Depois de dias e dias de ansiedade, o mês de abril finalmente chegou, mas ao contrário da maioria dos locais do mundo, aqui nós nos recusamos a cair na depressão deste mês geralmente chuvoso. Pelo menos, pra mim não é assim. Vou dar uma dica pra vocês de uma ótima fonte de alegria: _compras!_ Nada melhor do que roupas novas para alegrar uma garota.

Agora que a maioria de nós realmente está entendendo o que é o Ensino Médio, _até que enfim. _Todos podemos tentar nos concentrar em nossas aulas, afinal ninguém pode se esquecer de nossa obssessão: A , como qualquer ser neste mundo, nós Pré-universitários, também merecemos relaxar um pouquinho de vez em quando, e para fazer isso, não há data melhor do que a próxima semana, que por acaso, é a semana que antecede nossos Provões!

Aproveite esses dias pra relaxar, não há como aprender mais nada nesse curto tempo e você provavelmente está por dentro da matéria. Caso não estaja, _acho que é meio tarde pra aprender_. Então pra quê pirar? Relaxe um pouco e curta seus dias! Passeie, se arrume e conheça gente nova. Se você já tem namorado, sorte a sua. Se não tem, essa é sua chance de se aproximar daquele gatinho por quem você ficou babando todo o semestre passado. Quem sabe você não encontra o verdadeiro amor? Ou pelo menos, um gato que seja bem legal. Ou isso ou você passa o dia sozinha em casa comendo um bom chocolate meio amargo que sobrou da pascoa, daquele ovo que você mesma comprou. Você é que sabe.

* * *

**FLAGRA **

_**J **_andando pelos corredores da escola com uma calourazinha com um corte de cabelo infeliz. Acho que _**J**_ tem uma quedinha por garotas fúteis.

_**I**_ e _**T**_ se abraçando durante o intervalo. _Ai que gracinha._

E aqui temos um rostinho polêmico novo._** P**_ recebendo telefonemas misteriosos e depois saindo à francesa da sala. O que será que ele vai fazer?

a novatinha _**J" **_e nossa veterana _**T **_brigando pelos corredores da escola durante a saida. Huh se algo que gera verdadera tensão entre garotas, sejam elas quais forem, esse assunto é _Garotos._ Parece que_** I **_está bem mais popular esse ano.

E por falar na nossa polêmica e obtusa novata, alguém percebeu como nossa Veterana queridinha _**B**_ estava caridosa hoje? A garota grudou nela e ela deixou. Estou perplexa.

* * *

**AS PESSOAS PODEM MUDAR**

Com o começo polêmico de nosso terceiro ano, ficou destacadamente mais claro que a separação iminente entre nós e nossos amigos vai acontecer.

E com esse climinha no ar de Nunca-mais-vamos-nos-ver. Tem pessoas se aproximando. E amizades impossivelmente improvaveis rolando. Além das nossas _Queens_ favoritas, _**C**_ e _**B**_ começarem uma estranha amizade com _**J**_, o rei mais lindinho dos malfeitores e com _**J' **_a novatinha piranhuda, agora elas estão totalmente I_N_ com _**A'**_ a loira enigmática do nosso ano. Quem mais vai entrar pra esse grupo afinal? Não se preocupem, eu vou descobrir!

* * *

**ALGUMAS PERGUNTAS INSISTENTES**

Bem pessoal como vocês já sabem, todo final de mês é tempo de reviravoltas. E já que tivemos mais um recomeço, chegou a hora de nos lembrarmos de umas perguntinhas que não querem calar.

Será que _**B**_ vai realmente ao baile? E se vai, com _quem?_

_**D **_vai sossegar e grudar em _**D" **_por mais de um dia?

**A** vai enconrar o verdadeiro amor?

_**L**_ e _**J**_ vão voltar a se aproximar?

_**C**_ vai se tornar menos calada?

a novatinha _**J'**_ vai conseguir tomar tudo de esplendoroso da vida de **B**?

E o mais importante, quem de nós vai entrar na Faculdade, afinal?

Vocês vão descobrir quem eu sou?

_Isso eu não conto nunca._

Até mais.

Pra você que me ama,

**Addiction Girl**


End file.
